


Enchanted Tea Emporium [ART]

by mazenoodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Destiel Reverse Bang, Destiel Reverse Bang 2016, Fanart, Florist Dean, Illustrations, M/M, Prompt Art, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazenoodle/pseuds/mazenoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art prompt for Destiel Reverse Bang 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted Tea Emporium [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> This was my prompt (and my first time doing one of these challenges too) and I was lucky enough to have [violue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/violue/pseuds/violue) being super mindful of my opinion and turn it into something super sweet and amazing and I couldn't be happier.
> 
>  **WARNING:** While discussing the story the author informed me that portraying witches with pointy hats might be offensive to some. I apologize as it wasn't my intention, and specially not the author's, to offend or disrespect any magick practitioners, so please skip the story if this offends you in any way.

_Bumblebeez_ for Destiel Reverse Bang 2016 because there aren't enough AUs.

Please go read the story over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6305644) and give violue lots of love for that amazing story. You can also check the masterpost on [LJ](http://destielrb.livejournal.com/9279.html) and the art post on [tumblr](http://mazenoodle.tumblr.com/post/141436386233/enchanted-tea-emporium-by-violue-art-by).


End file.
